The New Face of Freddy Fazbear
by LavenderScyth
Summary: Four kids become the new face at Freddy's. But, in the worst possible way.
1. Nobody Was Ready

It was loud, full of annoying kids, hot as the devil's armpit, and had the odour of old pizza grease. That's why Reggie did not like Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria and Family Dinner. Including the title; it was too long. The only reason he came was because of the arcade. It was the only one in town, and was the only wasy to get his game fix. That's why he was there on that hot after noon instead of at the pool.

Either way, he was getting beat by Lucy on every game they tried. "It's just 'cus you're rich." Reggie pouted.

"That dosen't make any sense." Lucy replied smugly.

Hitting the controls in a small tantrum, Reggie replied, "You get as many quarters as you want. My mom only gives me 5 bucks a week."

"If you were any good, it didn't matter how many quarters you had." And she laughed. It was more like a squeeking, and it just made him angrier. He was down to his last quarter. But he wasn't going to let her get the best of him.

"Rematch. Skee Ball." He said with a smirk this time.

Lucy paled slightly. Reggie was good with base ball, and had a killer fastball as he liked to frequently point out. She was just as stubborn as he was, and smilled at himbefore running past the crowd to the back of the arcade to get to the large machines in the back. Maggie and Stanly were back there, playing.

"Hey, who thinks they can get the best score out of the four of us?" Lucy shouted. The other two looked at the rushing pair. Stanly grined and nooded, then turned to look at Maggie. She just looked at them quietly and mumbled a little. Stanly was always tring to get the new girl to come out of her shell. She was trying her best, but was still obviously uncomfortable and often prefered to just play with the hem of her dark blue dress than play.

"Allright," Lucy started, "quarters on the count of 1, 2, 3!" And there were 4 clangs as the machines started devoured the quarters. Three heads turned to look at Maggie who was joining in. She blushed a little as the balls rolled down the shoot. Then they started to get down to buisness. Stanly got 30 points. All of them from the 10 point slot. He just shrugged as Lucy was fninshing up her round at a solid 650. She grinned and turned to Reggie. He was holding his last ball. She looked at his score. And stopped for a moment. 800. If he sank that in the 100, he would get a perfect score. He wasn't focusing on his game though. His eyes were watching Maggie. Lucy and Stanly turned to her. She had three balls left and was taking her time, feeling the ball in her hand a little as she smoothly rolled the ball and with a ring landed another 100. Then again and again. Then she noticed that they were looking at her. She hesitated to pick up the next ball. Reggie gripped the ball tighter and lurched to launch his last ball when Freddy started to sing, along with Bonnie and Chica. And the crowd of small kids roared. He was startled and watched as the ball landed squarely in the 0 hole. Lucy fought a sudden giggle. Then Maggie rolled her ball and scored 100. The perfect game. She tapped the watch on her right wrist. She was ready for Freddy, Reggie realized.

There was clapping behind them. It was a man in a security vest. He had a small gold badge with a star and a Freddy head over it. The nametag under it said 'Vincent.' Underneath his vest was a purple tee. He was holding a roll of tickets. It was just then that the machine started to spit out the ones for Maggie. There were just about as much from her game as there was in the guard's hand.

"Are you off to redeem thoses?" He asked, looking at each of our loot. He was the only one standing there. The rest of the kids and parents were up near the stage, watching Freddy do his thing.

"You can't have it, if that's what you're thinking." Lucy pressed. She always jumped to conclusions, but was always right as well.

"Yeah, it's ours." Reggie backed her up.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like something better than the little plastic rings and plushies they have at the prize counter."

"You gonna trade us something better?" Stanly asked eagerly.

The guard looked around and rubbed his neck with his free hand saying, "Not exactly. Give me the tickets, and I'll show you a secret."

"A secret?" Stanly asked.

The man smiled and wallked over towards the corner. He leaned on the wall next to the Skee Ball machines and pushed, revealing a darkened room.

"Whoa," Stanly breathed excitedly.

"This used to be the prize counter. They had some good stuff here, but had to seal the room. But they couldn't move the prize machine, so they kept it in here along with some old junk." He looked at the kids and gestured inside. "It should still work. It just needs tickets."

The kids shifted uneasily. They'd all been taught the 'Stranger Danger' rule in school.

"Why aren't yours enough?" asked Stanly, seemingly changed his mind all of a sudden.

"It takes a lot of tickets." He looked at them, and his smile dropped. "In all honesty, I worked here a long time ago. I accidentaly left something in the machine. If I can get it open, I can get it back. Plus, the prize is amazing!" And he was grinning ear to ear again.

Reggie shook his head. If it was a prize so good it needed that many tickets, it was worth almost anything. And from what he could see, it was a big machine. Maybe it gave out bikes?

Reggie walked over to the door. His friends looked between them, Stanly and Lucy not wanting to be left behind. Stanly stopped. "Are you comming Maggie?"

She shuffled slightly and walked behind them into the darkness. The man was right behind them, and closed the door snuggly.

They all stopped for a minute. Then a light clicked on. It was the flashlight that hung from Vincent's belt. He strolled past the kids and set it on the floor, right in front of a large box shaped like as present. He moved it so it shined on a slot with a little ticket signbeneath it.

"I'll put in mine first." Vincent said. And slid his tickets in. A song started to play weekly from the machine. "You have to get all the tickets in before the song stops! It's a game!"

"And the next one." Stanly said, as he feed his measly tickets into the box right as Vincent's were finished. Then went Lucy, and Reggie. All that was left was Maggie. She looked down at her tickets.

"If you don't hurry, the song will finish." Vincent said. His smile twitching slightly. Maggie fiddled with the tickets, found an end, and pushed it in. She dropped the rest and let the machine much its papper noodle.

And then it stopped. Both the song and the tickets.

"Finally. I was wondering how much longer it would take. I was almost thinking I wouldn't-"

And the box popped open as a door on the side popped open. A large black puppet jumped at the kids, causing a simoultaneous scream. Vincent just laughed. He'd known the thing inside and out. There was a glitch in the system. If it was eating tickets, and the paper container was full, and Marionett hadn't jumped yet, then all of the doors would open. The puppet would jump up at the end of the song regardless, but it was this little glich in the system that Vincent had do over and over again to get right. The only other way was to get the key and a PIN, but that would be difficult. And not as much fun. The kids before him were both a liability and a treat now.

"What is-" And Vincent grabbed the flashlight. Before they could understand what was going on, he smashed each of them with the light. Right in front of me. When he was satisfied with the bludgeoning, he let his gaze wander into my box. Gazing at the limp corpse in my box, he said, "Long time, no see?" And chuckled. It was the same laugh I remember from so many years ago when the man did this the last time. I didn't like him messing with my box, but I ignored it as I got to work. 


	2. Good Morning Gang

The man hit me really hard. Then again and again. Things were blacking out. And it was over. It was numb. I felt like I was moving foreward, but I didn't want to move. I needed to stay with my friends. I tried to move back, into darkness. Something was there. It was crying. Was it my friends? I tried to run towards it. I could feel myself start to cry. I didn't even try to hold it back. It could feel my grief. I could tell from it's eyes. And it led me into the darkness, where I was consumed.

Then I started to feel something. Like I was waking up. My eyes started to adjust to the less than dim lighting around me. There was a loud clang as the door closed, and I could hazilly see someone familiar leave Freddy's Pizza. But my mind was too groggy to process who. I couldn't tell what time it was, but the place was obviously closed. As I started to focus more, I saw that I was standing on the main stage. Weren't kids not allowed on the stage? How did I get here? Why was I standing? What happened after? After that man did what?

I tried to walk over to the edge of the stage, but my legs felt like iron weights. I tried harder, moaning with effort. But the moaning sound, it was not not my voice. It was like radio static, but higher pitched. Panicing, I felt like I should be breathing hard. But I noticed I wasn't breathing. I had been standing this whole time without a single breath. And I did not notice it. What was going on? I tried to move, pushing on every part of my body. Then finally felt my right arm moving. But it felt wrong. It reminded me of the pistons Dad showed me in his car. Trying to go along with it, I was able to slowly bring a hand in front of my face.

But it wasn't my hand. It was Bonnie's. My dark skin was replaced with fake blue fur covored in something dark. Moving my shoulder made the dark stuff come out of the seams even more. And the feeling of resistance increased as if there was something stiff anchoring me down from the inside. I instantly didn't like the dark stuff. And I instantly didn't like the blue fur it was clinging too. And I more than anything didn't like the feeling that my entire body felt wrong, different, not me. That it felt synthetic.

I started to tremble. It hurt, and more of the dark stuff flowed from me, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop. And as I shook more and more I could feel something squishing inside me, like the stiffness was being ponded on continually with every movement. I felt sick. I wanted someone to help me. Then I thought of my friends. What happened to them? I moved my head around, trying to peer into the dark. Trying to find them. To my left was nothing but Freddy and Chica. They looked wrong. Then Freddy turned his head to me. More of the dark stuff came down his neck. I tried to scream, but was only able to choke out a robotic yelp. Freddy drew his arms in close around him. His hand grasping at something around his legs. Just like how Maggie would tug at her dress. When his hand found nothing, he looked down to stare at his empty paw.

The curtians in Pirate's Cove started to shuffle. And Foxy fell out, landing on his jaw. This made all of us turn our heads in that directon. Foxy slowly tried to get up, having dificulty moving. I thought several impossible possibilities. I didn't know what to do, so I just tried to move my jaw up and down. The others started to look at me. Then I started to stutter a sound. Then a syllable.

"I. I. Aaaam. I amm. I ammm R. Re. Reey. Regg." A pause. I wanted to cry at Bonnie's robotic voice comming from my mouth. "I amm Regggie." And I finnaly stoped suddering. I felt like I was thouroughly sick. But I was able to speak. But it was Bonnie's voice. I was about to shudder more when Chika started to move her beak.

Slowly, she started to say, "Lu. Lu. Lus." Then she finally squaked out, "Lucy!"

Foxy was now in a sitting position. His legs dangling over his small stage. "Sss. St. Staan. Staannly."

Then we looked at Freddy. His hand was tugging at his fur, instead of Maggie's dress. "Magg. Gg. Maggggie."

We stood there in silence, not knowing what to do. Then a few moments a shadow moved quietly from the back. I couldn't get a good look at it in the dark. It came straight to the main stage. And then I saw its face. It was a white mask. The puppet from the back room was moving on its own, floating even. And it's eyes. Before they were void, and now they had glowing silver pupils. It dropped to the floor in front of the stage, then climbed up in one gracefull step as if it was just a normal staircase. It was looking at us each in the eye. It didn't say anything. But it gave the impression that it was trying to comfort us. Then it walked down to Stanly and looked him in the eye as well. Then its head moved sharply over to the office.

Immediately it was floating again and heading there. There was some rummaging sounds untill it came back with a small stack of drawing paper and a box of crayons. It scribbled something down. Then it held it in front of our faces one at a time. It had just the words 'It Was Me.' Then he sat it down and started scribbling again. This time it said 'Bring You Back.' And then another sheet. 'Joy Of Creation.' It hung its head for a moment. Then began again. 'Only Way.' It looked down at the papers in its hands then walked slowly back to the office. It walked slowly back out, flashing the words 'Try To Sleep.' Before heading to the hidden room to its box.

I wasn't sure if I could sleep with all of what happened going through my head. So I just stood there untill I fell asleep. I think I must have, because the next thing I know, I heard voices. As I was refocusing my sight a shriek racked me completly awake. There was a woman standing in front of me in a Freddy's Uniform. She shook for a moment, then turned pale as she turned heel and ran to the office. There was some silence then she started screaming, presumably into a phone, about bleeding robots. I looked down at myself, hoping that it wasn't what my mind constructed. But it was worse than what I pictured. The darkness made it look dark, but it was unmistakable now. The dark stuff that was coming out from me was blood. Dried at this point, and starting to stain. I wanted to cry, but couldn't. The tears wouldn't come. But I felt my soul cry. I felt like shaking, but didn't want to make it worse. So I just stood there still and quiet. I wondered how the others were doing. I looked at themand saw that they too were covered in dried blood, but were just as still as me.

The woman stopped screaming now, and was muttering. She came out of the office and stood by the window, looking outside. She shot us glances every once in a while but tried to keep her head faced in the opposite direction. Then something caught her attention outside. She rushed out the door. Expecting a police officer, I was suprised when a single man in a cheap suite quickly followed her inside. She led him to us, and he looked us over carefully as she started to make her way out the door. The man just looked over us, then walked back to the front door. He locked the door and closed all of the blinds. Then he walked to the office as he muttered to himself.

I was debating with myself if I should try to talk to the man. I think I recognized him as the manager. While I was wondering this, he was talking on the phone. Then he waited, and so did we. I started to drift into sleep again, but woke up to the sound of a door. The man whom I decided was the manager was letting a group of men into the store. They were carrying what looked like cleaning equipment. I tried to joke with myself about pizza stains. But it didn't help any.

"So can you do it?" The manager turned to one of the cleaning guys. "It has to be-"

"Like it never happened. We got it. Got any cameras?"

The manager shook his head. "None that record, anyway. Still a problem?"

"Nah. With the history of this place, not surprised about that."

After closing his eyes and a deep breath the manager calmly gritted out, "We don't talk about that. It has nothing to do with this. As far as I can tell. But there is something else. In the back room. I'll take you there."

As they left towards the back of the building, some of the other men came around really close to us. They were carring bags and really big vacume cleaner like things. We all just continued to be still. Then they went out of view behind us. I could feel one of them touching my back. He was doing something, I couldn't tell what. And then he took off my back panel. It was strange. It felt bare, like I removed my shirt, but only on my back. Then there was some sick squishing noises. The man was touching my inside machines. I didn't like the feeling of whatever they were doing. It was that wrong, like the sickness I felt when I move. Then with a single , loud squish they dropped something into the garbage bag next to me. I glanced down at what it was. And I looked into my eyes. My own dead eyes. I wish I could scream, or anything. But my body was so heavy, and I still couldn't speak well. I just closed my eyes as the men continued on with their task. Then they stopped. I was slightly relieved. The sick feeling was gone. Then they turned on the big vacume, and ran the nozzel over me. It actually felt good. The cleaning of my 'fur' was probably the best thing that had happened since yesterday. But I hated the fact that it was.

They men quickly finished after that, and we were left in silence. I just stood there and let it all come to me. For some reason, I was Bonnie the Bunny. My friends were the rest of the Fazbear Gang. My real body was dead. I chewed on that thought for longer than I wanted to. The puppet in the box was responsible. And all this happened was because of the man in purple. For some reason, I couldn't think of his face. 


End file.
